Akatsuki's Angels
by Katya Caesura
Summary: The four Konoha kunoichi, leave and join the Akatsuki, to become stronger. Pairings: ItaSaku, DeiIno, TobiHina, KisaTen. Rated T for mild language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters from Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten were sitting in Tenten's living room. "I'm sick of this shit," Tenten suddenly yelled. She was just reminiscing on a recent mission. It was an escort mission. She was keeping watch when enemy shinobi attacked. She alerted Lee and Neji, and then engaged in battle. Suddenly she was on the ground, a man coming at her with a kunai. Lee saved her, but left the client unguarded. They lost the client. She remembered how much it hurt to hear what Neji said to Gai-sensei afterwards.

--Flashback--

"She is so weak!" Neji was ranting to Gai in the middle of a training field.

"Now, Neji, that is very unyouthful," Gai said to his pupil.

"I don't care! If she just held her own, wouldn't have failed the mission! It's because of her, that man died!"

Tenten ran away from the training grounds with tears in her eyes. She knew Neji was right.

--End Flashback--

"I'm tired of this, too," Sakura said. She was thinking about the vow she made to protect Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke finally gave up on killing Itachi, and came back to the village. The three of them went on a mission. During the mission, they were attacked.

--Flashback--

Things were under control, or at least to Sakura they were. She was so busy making sure Naruto and Sasuke didn't get hit, she never noticed the man coming at her. Then Sasuke jumped in front of her and took a kunai to the arm. He and Naruto killed the enemies, and then they went back to where Sakura was sitting, dumbfounded.

"Damn, Sakura. Why did you just stand there?" Naruto waited for an answer. Sakura just looked down, after healing the wound Sasuke received from her weakness. Tears fell from her eyes as she placed all blame on herself.

--End FLASHBACK--

"Same here," Ino agreed. She recently overheard her father talking with Asuma-sensei.

--FLASHBACK--

"Your daughter is special," Asuma said, "but I don't think she is cut out to be a shinobi."

"At least she has the flower shop going for her," her father said with a sigh.

Ino felt like a kunai was stabbed through her heart. Her sensei had no faith in her. Her own father had no faith in her. Ino ran up to her room, to get ready to go to Tenten's, tears streaming from her eyes.

--END FLASHBACK--

"Y-yeah," agreed Hinata. She overheard Kiba Shino and Naruto talking.

--FLASHBACK--

"Well what do you think of Hinata, Naruto?" Kiba looked at the number one hyperactive ninja.

"She seems weak," Naruto said.

Hinata gasped. She then listened to more.

"She is weaker than the rest of us," Shino said.

Hinata had to prevent herself from crying. She waited for Kiba to stand up for her.

"She makes a good bentou though," Kiba said.

Hinata felt her world crashing down on her. That is what her team and the love of her life thinks of her. Devastated, she ran back to the Hyuuga compound, to make tea for her father before she would go to Tenten's.

--END FLASHBACK--

"I say we ditch this life," Tenten said suddenly.

"W-w-what? A-are you s-s-saying we should c-commit s-s-s-suicide?" Hinata stared at Tenten.

"No," Tenten said. "What I mean is we leave the village."

"Go missing, are you crazy?" Ino was ready to hit her friend over the head. Sure they were now like sisters, and Tenten, being the oldest, usually made all the decisions, as the older sister, but, that was a crazy idea.

"Maybe you're on to something…" Sakura began. "We could leave, and get strong. Maybe, we'll come back when we're ready to prove ourselves."

"I-I-I'm game…I-I-I think…" Hinata said quietly.

"All in say, 'Hai.'"

"Hai," they all said.

"Okay," Tenten said. "We'll meet at the back gate at midnight tonight. Pack light, and bring all your gear. Tell no one of our plans, okay. We'll figure out where we'll go when we are out of Konoha."

They all nodded and took off in different directions. They were all nervous, but were not reluctant. They wanted to do this.

* * *

**Well, It's the first chapter, of my first multi-chapter fic. What do you think? Constructive criticism would be nice. I just want everyone to bear in mind, that I can do much better, its just that this was written at 1:00 am. So please R&R, but don't be too harsh. Thx. FBG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, so do not sue me.**

**FYI: The first time i use a new Japanese word, the English translation is in parenthesis behind it. I will also add a list at the end of every chapter.**

They've been running for a few days. They had an emotional moment when they passed the orders of the fire country. That was when they officially became missing-nin. That was when they defaced their Hitai- ates (forehead protectors). They still had no clue where they were headed. All they knew was they were in the rain country.

"Can we please stop for the night? I'm so tired," whined Ino.

"Fine! We'll stop!" Tenten was getting annoyed. All Ino has been doing is whining. "Hinata, can you find us a clearing we can make camp in?"

"Hai." Hinata then made several fast hand signs, and closed her eyes. "Byakugan," she said quietly, as her eyes snapped open. The veins around her eyes were bulging out. "There's one a few hundred meters behind us," she said, staring strait ahead. That was her kekkei genkai (blood line limit). She could see in 360 degrees, and through solid objects. She could also see the chakra networks of other ninja.

The girls backtracked to a nice clearing. "Right…" Tenten began. "Ino, you and Sakura set up camp and start a fire. Hinata and I will go hunting for food. Alright?"

Ino nodded and went to tell Sakura the plan, while Tenten went over to Hinata. "Hey Hina-chan, lets find some grub."

"Sure Ten-chan, Hinata said, as she activated her Byakugan again.

They leapt off into the woods. Five minutes later, Hinata held out her hand, signaling Tenten to stop.

"What is it?" Tenten dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Two deer, one at eight o' clock, the other at eight fifteen," Hinata told her.

Wordlessly Tenten pulled out two kunai, and aimed according to Hinata's directions. She pulled her hands back at threw them at the deer.

"You got them," Hinata said excitedly as she ran towards their meal.

'_I don't sense anything so were good,'_thought Hinata.  
They arrived at the location where the two deer were laying. "Nice find," Tenten said.

"Nice throw," Hinata responded. She bent down and removed the kunai from one of the deer. As she returned it to Tenten, Tenten spoke. "Go get some herbs that we can cook with while I clean these guys up, okay?"

"Right." She turned around and leapt back into the woods. She used her Byakugan to find some of the herbs Tenten was talking about. Suddenly her blood ran cold.  
"Do you sense that?" A male voice said, about twenty meters in front of her. _'I can't see anyone with my Byakugan… unless they are masking their chakra. That means they are shinobi. Shimatta (shit). What should I do?' _"Yeah, I sense it," said another male. Hinata could vaguely recognize this one. She just couldn't put a face to a voice.

"Well it couldn't be your little brother…he gave up," the first voice said.

"You can never tell with Sasuke. He is an idiot," the second voice responded. Hinata's heart stopped. She knew where she heard that voice. When she was a little girl, the only clan, other than the Hyuugas, that she was aloud to see, was the Uchihas. The second voice belonged to Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He is the man who killed off his entire clan, minus Sasuke. The missing-nin in the Akatsuki.

"He's not that stupid," the other man retorted.

"And how would you know this, Kisame?" Hinata's heart stopped again. The other man must be Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist, and Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but you sparked my interest…it's running away, so it can't be Sasuke. If it was, he would run towards us," Itachi said, chasing after Hinata, who was running back to Tenten.

Hinata was back with Tenten, in a minute. "W-we g-g-got company."

"Who," Tenten asked, jumping up and grabbing a kunai. Her question was answered when Kisame and Itachi leapt through the trees and landed in front of the two girls.

"Look at what we got here," Kisame said with a smirk. "Aren't you two a little far from Konoha?"

Then Sakura and Ino leapt out of the trees, and landed behind Tenten and Hinata. "We thought we heard something going on…" Sakura trailed off. "Uchiha Itachi," she growled.

"Right, now I know who you are. You are the chick on my little brother's squad." Itachi was looking at Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kisame was looking at a certain weapon mistress. His eyes widened when he saw the Hitai-ates. "Itachi," he said to his partner, "they're missing-nin."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, and then looked at their Hitai-ates. All of them had slashes through them.

"Why did you four leave the village?" He looked around. Sakura answered him. "We were tired of it. We were tired of being weak, and under-appreciated. So, we left."

"What are your goals?" Kisame continued the interrogation. This time, Tenten spoke up. "We want to be strong, and to prove we have what it takes. We want to prove we can be shinobi."

"How are you going to do this?" Itachi smirked at the girls. None of them could think of an answer. After a moment he spoke again. "I might have an idea, but if you agree, there's no going back."

"What is it," Ino asked nervously.

"Join us." The girls stiffened. "The Akatsuki is running low on man power. We recently lost four men, so four spots are available. What do you girls say? Do you want to join the Akatsuki?"

Tenten looked at the girls. Slowly Sakura nodded. Ino gave a curt nod. Hinata shrugged. Tenten then turned to the two s-class criminals. "We'll do it."

* * *

**There's Chapter 2. So What do you guys think so far. Sorry if it seem rushed. Please R&R. **

**FBG**

**Hitai-ate - forehead protector  
Shimatta - shit**

**Okay, here we go. I personally couldn't view this chapter when i added it as anouther chapter. This is on my original story to, but it doesn't have the button to go to the next chapter, from chapter one. If you are viewing this on the original one, please tell me. I you are viewing this on the seperate second chapter, and know how to fix my problem, please tell me in a review. PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, so do not sue me.**

**FYI: The first time i use a new Japanese word, the English translation is in parenthesis behind it. I will also add a list at the end of every chapter.**

"Normal"  
_'thoughts'  
_**"Zetsu's black half"  
**_"Zetsu's white half"_

Kisame and Itachi decided to stay at their camp. They went to set up their tents. While they were setting up camp, the girls gathered around their fire, where Hinata was cooking.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Ino looked at the other three, apprehension written on her face.

"Yeah..." Hinata began, to their surprise. "Th-this is the p-p-perfect way t-to get stronger. They are a-a-all p-powerful s-sh-shinobi, and c-can help us."

"Besides, we have been wandering aimlessly for days," Tenten explained. "We can't return to Konoha now. They probably noticed we were missing, and put us in the bingo books. We are in a foreign land, without permission. By joining the Akatsuki, we are making sure we will survive."

"But still," Ino said. "It's the Akatsuki. If Konoha gets wind of this, there will be no going back."

"It's too late now," Sakura said. "At least, it's too late to go back without repercussions."

"Anyway, Ino, do you really want to go back to the constant mistreatment?" Tenten looked at the blonde. "Here, we have the chance to be respected. They don't know who we were. They just know what we are. We could become a different person."

"The Akatsuki doesn't care if we used to be weak…I think." Sakura trailed off.

"It's worth a try…as long as we stick together, we can get through this," Tenten said, her voice getting stronger, as if she just convinced herself."

"B-b-besides, we a-a-already agreed. You h-heard what Itachi said: There's no going back," Hinata said.

"Good job Hina," Tenten said. Hinata was confused. The girls were grinning, and she didn't know why.

"W-what did I do?"

"The same thing you just did. You barely stuttered."

Hinata's eyes got wide. "I-I didn't, did I? W-well I'm s-still stuttering a little bit, but it's better. Isn't it?"

"Loads better," Ino assured her.

Hinata went back to cooking, amazed at herself. Ino went into the tent, to grab some extra utensils.

"What are those for Ino?" Sakura stood in the doorway.

"We might as well give them some food too. They will be traveling with us, and it might get us on their good side."

Sakura looked at her friend. After a minute, she heard Hinata announce dinner was done. She and Ino left the tent with the extra containers. Sakura set them down next to Hinata, so that she can portion them out. She then looked and saw Itachi and Kisame weren't moving. They just pulled out a bag of food pills. Sakura walked up to the men, her heart racing. "Would you like to join us?" She didn't look at them, and spoke so quietly, they barely heard.

"What?"

"Would you like to join us?" Sakura looked up, and found herself face to face with Itachi. His Sharingan wasn't activated, so his eyes were a pure black. "We have plenty of food." Sakura's heart rate picked up. She could feel the skin on her face burning red. _'He's so close!'_

"Sure," he said, stepping back. He didn't understand why, but being close to the pink haired girl makes him nervous. Kisame looked at his partner. A grin spread across his face. He could see something he never saw in Itachi's eyes. He was flustered. The pink haired girl ran back to her friends. Itachi and Kisame followed.

After everyone got their share, they all sat down around the fire. The girls were on one side, the men on the other. They all ate in silence, until, near the end of the meal, Kisame spoke up. "So, tell me again. Why did you run away?"

The girls looked at each other. Finally Tenten spoke. "We all had bad experiences with our squads…"

"Old squads," Itachi interrupted. The girls looked at him. He sighed. "If you want to survive in the Akatsuki, you have to cut your old ties. You girls left the village, so you are no longer part of the squads you were in. you are now part of a strong organization: the Akatsuki."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"Was it that bad, that you had to leave?" Kisame couldn't picture their lives being so bad.

The girls nodded. There was a pause. Tenten them realized they had never given their names. They are giving their histories, but they didn't even introduce themselves. Kisame looked at her, and understood what was going on. "What are your names?"

"I'm Tenten," Tenten told him. _'It's weird. I have no trouble talking to Kisame. I thought I would be petrified.'_"This is Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura."

'_So the pink haired girl is Sakura.'_Itachi looked at the medic-nin. Then his eyes fell on the small blue haired girl. "A Hyuuga? And you are the heir, aren't you?"

"I used to be…demo (but)." Hinata trailed off. Sakura grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I am no longer the heir. I lost that title a long time ago." Hinata looked at her feet. Sakura was about to tell her she didn't stutter at all, but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Why?"

"Well, I was too weak, so my sister Hanabi took my place." Hinata's voice was so quiet, Itachi had to lean in to hear her.

"Then why don't you have the seal?"

Hinata was about to ask how he knew about that, but then remembered that he was an Uchiha. The clans were so alike; it was no wonder why Itachi would know about the Caged Bird Seal. "The elders decided to have mercy on me. If I got the seal at my age, the pain would be unbearable."

"So you can use the Byakugan still?"

"Hai."

Itachi thought about that for a moment. _'Wow. Now we have the two Sharingans, a Rinnegan, and a Byakugan.'_ They continued talking. The girls described their unique talents, like Ino's ability to enter one's mind. After a little while they decided to go to bed.

"I'll take first watch," Kisame said. Itachi nodded, and walked back to his tent, running through all the information he just received. The only problem was, he couldn't seem to get Sakura out of his head.

The girls went into their tent, and quickly fell asleep. The only one awake was Tenten. She just couldn't fall asleep. After an hour, she gave up and went outside.

"Having trouble sleeping," Kisame said. He was sitting on a rock, his eyes fixed on her.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"You're awake." Tenten couldn't argue with that. Then she noticed Kisame moved over, and was motioning for Tenten to join him.

Cautiously, Tenten approached him and sat down. After a few moments, Kisame broke the silence. "Nice night."

"Yeah." There was another awkward silence. Then Kisame spoke again. "So why did you leave?"

Tenten thought about it before speaking. "I am not as strong as my team…" Kisame cleared his thought. "Ex-teammates. Often we would fail missions because I couldn't keep up. In our last mission, it was my fault the client died." Tenten got quiet again.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I couldn't handle the enemies, so my team had to help me. While helping me, our client was unprotected…" She didn't finish, because she didn't need to.

Kisame laughed and shook his head. Tenten was confused. "Why does that make it your fault," he asked, through his laughter.

"If I just handled the enemies myself, the client would have never been left unguarded, and he wouldn't have died." Tenten could feel tears pushing their way out. She quickly tried to wipe them away, before Kisame saw them, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Listen," he began, turning to look at her. "One thing I know, is that you work in three-man squads. If that's the case, why couldn't one protect the client and the other help you?" He let that sink in before continuing. "The fault never lies on one person, unless they did it themselves. If one person screws up the mission, the entire squad fails. That's why there are squads, so that more things could be done at once, and less responsibility falls on one individual. They could have done something to make sure the client was safe. That was something they should have done. You couldn't because you were busy fighting. If your squad placed the blame all on you, they do not deserve to be shinobi."

Tenten couldn't believe what just happened. This man is an s-class criminal, and yet he just defended her. The cold blooded killer, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist, just stood up for her. Kisame was equally shocked. He didn't know what brought that on. He just felt so mad, when she placed all blame on herself.

"I'm going to go to bed," Tenten announced.

Kisame nodded, and resumed watch. Tenten stopped at the tent and turned around. "Arigato (thank you)." She then turned around and went to sleep. Kisame stared out into the woods, but not really seeing. He kept on picturing a particular weapons mistress.

The next morning they ate a quick breakfast of leftovers and packed up. An hour after getting up, everyone was ready to go.

"By early afternoon, we should reach the Akatsuki headquarters. There you'll meet leader-sama, and he will decide whether you are Akatsuki material," Itachi told them. Kisame was talking to Tenten, which surprised everyone. What was more surprising, was Tenten was talking to him as well. He looked up when he noticed everyone staring at them. "What?"

No one responded. "Lets go," Itachi said. As they were running, Sakura caught up to Tenten. "Tenten, since when are you all buddy-buddy with Kisame?"

"What do you mean? We were just talking."

"Exactly. Yesterday, you couldn't answer a simple question, but today you are acting like you've known the man all your life."

"Oh, you mean that," Tenten laughed. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I talked with him for a while. He's pretty cool when you get to know him."

Kisame fell back to talk to Tenten some more, so Sakura told the other girls what she just said.

"So," Tenten began. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Itachi just wanted to know what happened between us last night."

"Yeah, the girls just asked me the same thing. What did you say?"

"I just said we talked."

"Me too. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah…" Kisame cut off when Itachi suddenly stopped running. Hinata activated her Byakugan. "What's that?"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. There was a large plant. It looked like a Venus Fly Trap. Suddenly it spoke. "**You two better have a good explanation as to why you are bringing these girls here."**

_"Why do they have to explain themselves to us?"_A second voice argued. The weird thing is both came from the large plant. The four girls jumped when it literally went into the tree, and then came out of the ground in front of them. This time they could see the plant was actually a person. Half of him was white, the other half was black. He was wearing the red and black Akatsuki robes.

"New recruits," Itachi said.

"**They don't look like they could beat a Genin,"** he said.

_"You never know,"_ he said.

He then got into an argument with himself that went on for about five minutes, before Itachi interrupted. "Zetsu, do you know who they are? One trained under Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, and one of the legendary sannin. Another is called the weapons mistress of Konoha. Then there is one who can literally get into your head, and discover anything they want about you. The last one has the Byakugan. She used to be the heir to the Hyuuga clan."

_"Well then, that's different."_

"**Impressive."**

Itachi and Kisame started to head torwards headquarters again. The girls followed. As they passed, Zetsu said,** "Good luck, because you'll need it."**

Nervous now they continued on. Tenten was about to ask Kisame what the leader was like, when both he and Itachi stopped again. They were at an old cave, with a bolder blocking the entrance. Kisame held up two fingers, and the bolder rose, to reveal a large lobby. The floor was stone, and the place was a mess. They could see several doors, and a long hallway. They stepped inside after the men.

Kisame then turned to the girls. "Welcome to Akatsuki headquarters."

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who helped me out last chapter. I hope you understood the whole split-pesonnality thing when it came to zetsu. If not you can go to www DOT naruto DOT wikia DOT com / wiki / zetsu just remove the spaces, and replace the DOT with a (.).**

**Also if anyone is wondering about the rinnegan, it is Pein's kekkei genkai. for more info go to www DOT naruto DOT wikia DOT com / wiki / rinnegan again, remove the spaces, and replace the DOT with a (.).**

**japanese words  
****Demo - but  
Arigato - thank you**

**Please R&R**

**FBG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Tsukishi, ItAsAkU-LoVeR, and Vampiress22 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, so do not sue me.**

**FYI: The first time i use a new Japanese word, the English translation is in parenthesis behind it. I will also add a list at the end of every chapter.**

* * *

They looked around the main room

They looked around the main room. There were a couple couches. There was also a small table, covered with takeout boxes and pizza boxes. It didn't look like anyone tidied up in years. Kisame walked to a couch to talk to a man with an orange mask.

"Come on," Itachi said. "Don't fall behind." He led them down a hallway. He reached a door and stopped. "Okay, if you want to survive the next twenty minutes, follow these rules. One: speak only when spoken to. Two: Keep your answers short, and simple. Three: follow all his commands." Itachi knocked on the door. "Good luck."

"Enter," said a dark voice. Tenten, being the oldest grabbed the door knob, and entered first. The others filed in behind her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Itachi walking back to the main room. She quickly deactivated it.

"State your names," a man said. He was sitting behind a desk; his chair was turned around, so that they couldn't see him.

"Tenten."

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Last name?"

Tenten glanced around. "I don't have one."

"Why?"

"I'm a koji (orphan)."

Hm…continue."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Haruno Sakura."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"What was that?"

"H-h-hyu…"

"Stop stuttering."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"A Hyuuga?"

"Hai (yes)."

Then the chair turned around. In it was a man with several piercing covering his face. What was most shocking was his eyes. They were red, with many circles. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw this. "The Rinnegan…" she gasped quietly.

Ignoring their shocked looks, he went on. "I hear you wish to join the Akatsuki?"

"Hai," they said in unison.

"Why?" He pointed to Sakura.

"I am tired of being treated like a burden." He nodded, and then moved his finger on to Ino.

"I want to prove I am cut out to be a shinobi." He nodded to this too and moved on to Tenten.

"I want to prove to everyone, koji can be strong, and they are not always to blame." He took a little bit more time observing her. The other girls were shocked. They never heard Tenten talk like that. They didn't know she was having problems because she didn't have parents.

Finally his finger moved to Hinata. "I want to be strong, and I want to prove to my oto-san I am not weak. I want the elders to realize they chose the wrong heir." He nodded at this too.

He wrote down some stuff, and then looked up again. "What do you have to offer?" He pointed to Sakura.

"I was Tsunade's pupil, and I possess her strength and medical skills." He nodded and moved on to Ino.

"I can invade a person's mind, and control his actions, as well as discover any information he tries to hide."

Next up was Tenten. "I never miss." He smirked at the audacity of the girl, but didn't say anything.

Finally he pointed to Hinata once again. "I have mastered Jyuuken, and the Byakugan."

He wrote down more stuff. When he was done he looked at the girls. "Are you sure you wish to join us?"

The girls nodded. "Hai."

'_Normally I wouldn't let them in without watching them for at least two years, but we are so low on man power, I'll have to make an exception.'_"You may address me as Pein." The girls looked up. "Welcome to the Akatsuki." The girls looked at each other and grinned.

Pein got up and went over to a closet in his office. "Each of you girls will be paired up with one of our veteran members. They will show you the ropes. I just summoned them, so you will meet them in a little while." He opened a drawer in the closet, and pulled out four kimono boxes. He closed the door and handed each girl one. "These are your robes. Until we can get you more, that is all that you will have. He then walked to another door, motioning for them to follow. "If you are truly going to be a part of us, you will have to change what you are wearing. Shed your old life, just like you shall shed your old clothes." He opened the door, and directed the girls inside. It was a large closet. "Girls are on this side. You have thirty minutes to pick your new outfit. Once you have decided, we will have more made."

Pein then shut the door, leaving the girls alone. The girls, then, started going through the girls clothes.

"Kami (Japanese equivalent of god), there is a lot of clothes in here," Ino said, holding up a top, similar to hers, but it is black and has red clouds on it. "What do you think of this?" She held it up to herself.

"Cute," Sakura said, grabbing a v-neck tank top.

"Yeah," Hinata said, looking at the spaghetti straps.

"It's perfect for you," Tenten said, pulling out a small belly shirt.

When they all had something picked out, they walked over to a changing area. Twenty five minutes later, they had decided.

Sakura was wearing the v-neck tank, over fishnet, with a pair of black shorts. She switched her brown gloves for black ones. Hinata was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top, over fishnet, and a pair of purple shorts. Ino went with the black top, with red clouds. She also chose a small skirt with the same pattern. Under the skirt was a pair of black shorts. Tenten had on a small black belly shirt with red trim, and a small black skirt, also with red trim. Under the skirt is a pair of black shorts.

They all put their robes on over top. Then someone knocked on the door. "Are you ready yet," Pein asked.

"Hai," they said. They left the room, leaving their old clothes behind.

As they entered the room, they saw another black box sitting on his desk. Pein was sitting behind it, and motioned for the girls to stand in front of him. He then looked at each of the girls in turn, nodding. The girls took that to mean he approves of their outfits.

After another five minutes, he spoke. "I spoke to your partners while you were changing. They should be here in about five minutes, but we have one more thing to take care of before they arrive." He indicated the box. He stood up, and went around the desk. When he opened the box, the girls saw four rings. Each had a red stone, engraved with a different kanji. Pein pulled one out, and turned to face the girls. He walked to Tenten, and held the ring out. "This is Santai (three levels), and it is to be worn on your left index finger. That will also be your position."

"Arigato (thank you)," she said, as she took the ring from Pein, and put it on.

Pein went back to the box, and took out another one. This time he went to Ino. "This is Hokuto (big dipper). You shall wear it on your left middle finger."

"Ooki-ni-arigato (thank you)," she said quietly.

The third one he gave to Sakura. "This is Kunchin (void). Wear it on your left little finger."

"Gozaimasu (thank you)."

The fourth one then went to Hinata. "This is Byakko (white tiger). Wear it on your right middle finger."

"Otsukaresama (many thanks)."

Pein was about to open his mouth to say something, but stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

The girls turned in time to see the door slowly open. Standing there were Itachi, Kisame, and two other men they don't know. The first was the man Kisame talked to earlier, still wearing the orange mask. Now they could see a swirl design, centered on the right eye whole. The other one was a tall man, with blonde hair, held up in a pony tail. Bangs were covering his left eye, and the girls could see an Iwagakure (Village hidden in the rocks) Hitai-ate (forehead protector), with a slash through the insignia.

The guys looked at Pein for a moment when something caught their eyes. They all glanced at the rings.

"Hey Pein," the blonde said. "Who are the gaki (brats), un?"

"Right," Pein said, putting the ring box away. "These four girls are the newest members of the Akatsuki. They will need guidance, which is why I called you four down here. Each of you will be paired up with one girl. I chose you four, because you are all experienced."

Suddenly the orange masked one spoke up. "Tobi wonders why Pein-sama chose Tobi, rather than Zetsu-sama, who has more experience that Tobi."

'_Who's Tobi?'_Hinata wondered. "You know perfectly well, what would happen when he got hungry," Pein said, and Itachi smirked. It was a well know rule in the Akatsuki that says: When Zetsu is hungry, get away, or risk becoming is meal.

Pein then turned to the girls. "Tenten shall be paired up with Kisame." A blush formed on Tenten's face, but no one noticed. Kisame just nodded. 'So I have the weapons mistress.'

"Hinata," Pein continued, "shall be paired with Tobi." The man with the orange mask gave an enthusiastic wave. 'So that's Tobi,' Hinata thought. 'Why was he referring to himself in the third person?'

"Ino will be with Deidara." The blonde gave a short wave.

"That leaves Sakura and Itachi." Pein returned to his seat, behind the desk, as the Uchiha glanced at the pink haired girl.

"Train the girls in our ways, and assist them when they need help. Dismissed!"

All eight gave a small nod, and filed out of the room. The door shut behind them and they followed the guys into the main room. The guys sat on a couch and motioned for the girls to do the same. Tenten picked up an empty pizza box, and set it on a small table. Then the girls sat opposite to the guys.

"Sorry about the mess, un," Deidara said. "We aren't used to having girls around."

"It's okay," Ino assured him.

"I hope you girls like pizza," Kisame said.

"Why?"

"We prefer to not have headquarters burnt down on a weekly basis. In other words, we can't cook."

"Is there a kitchen here," Hinata asked.

"Right behind this wall," Tobi answered, pointing to the wall directly behind the girls. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. "Is Hinata-san okay?"

Deidara was confused as well. "What are you doing, un?"

Hinata ignored both questions and continued focusing her chakra. Then her eyes flew open. "Byakugan." He veins bulged around her eyes. "It need a little fixing up, but I can manage." She deactivated her Kekkei Genkai (Blood line limit). "Just let us do the cooking from now on."

"What was that, un?" Deidara was confused.

"My Kekkei Genkai," Hinata told him."

"But what is it, un?"

The other girls were amazed. "You've never heard of the Byakugan?" Then they realized why. He was originally from Iwagakure. The Byakugan is strictly protected, and not may outside of Konoha know of it.

"No, un."

"Well," Hinata began. "The Byakugan is like the Sharingan. In fact, they say the Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan. When it's activated, I have 360 degree vision. I can also see through solid objects, and see a person's chakra network. Right now my range is 400 meters."

"It's a dojutsu (eye technique) unique to the Hyuuga Clan, of Konohagakure," Itachi told him. "While my Sharingan assists with genjutsu, the Byakugan aids in a specific type of taijutsu."

"Jyuuken!" Everyone looked at Tobi. Not noticing this, Tobi continued. "Tobi is a good boy because Tobi knew the answer!"

"Knock it off, Tobi," Kisame said. "You are making yourself look like more of an idiot in front of your new partner."

"But Tobi is a good boy."

"Hey Hinata," Deidara whispered. "Good luck with him, un."

Hinata giggled.

Then they all fell silent. Suddenly, Itachi stood up. "When ever you guys want to start dinner, go right ahead. Tell one of us if you need something."

The girls nodded, and said good bye to the boys and headed to the kitchen.

When they were gone Tobi turned to Itachi. "So now we have the Byakugan?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be interesting, un," Deidara said. The others nodded.

* * *

**Finally. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but things have been hectic. I know it ended bit quickly. I tried to make it go smoother, but it didn't work too well. Anyway, I know it's not one of my best, but I will try to make the next chapter better.**

**Japanese Words(wow there is ALOT!!)****  
Koji - orphan  
Hai - yes  
Kami - god  
Santai - three levels  
Arigato - thank you  
Hokuto - big dipper  
Ooki-ni-arigato - thank you  
Kunchin - void  
Gozaimasu - thank you  
Byakko - white tiger  
Otsukaresama - many thanks  
Iwagakura - village hidden in the rocks  
Hitai-ate - forehead protector  
Gaki - brat  
Kekkei Genkai - blood line limit  
Dojutsu - eye technique**

**Please R&R**

**FBG**


	5. Byakugan vs Sharingan

**Thank yous go to usagiki1234, Vampiress22, Mori Yousei Khickadee15, WhiteTiger1992, Tsukishi, Shinigami Princess Yuki Uchiha, and redamiB64187 for sending me wonderful reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, so do not sue me.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. If you can't tell by my name, I'm in marching band, and the past 3 weeks were band camp. My updates should become a little more regular (hopefully).**

**FYI: The first time i use a new Japanese word, the English translation is in parenthesis behind it. I will also add a list at the end of every chapter.**

"Normal"  
_'thoughts'  
_**"Zetsu's black half"  
**_"Zetsu's white half"  
**"Jutsu"**_

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock

'Knock, knock, knock.'

Hinata sat up in bed quickly. 'Shimatta (shit), I over slept.' She looked around and then remembered where she was.

'Knock, knock, knock.'

"Coming," she said getting out of bed. She cracked open the door and saw Tobi there.

"Tobi is a good boy and is giving Hinata-chan ten minutes to get ready for training," he said.

"I'll be right out."

She closed the door and got dressed.

In five minutes she was ready. She left the room just as the other four left their rooms (The way the rooms are set up: Their all in one hall. Sakura's room is on the end, on the right side of the hall. Next is Ino. Across from Ino is Hinata, and across from Sakura is Tenten.) She walked up to Sakura.

"How was your night," Hinata asked.

"It was okay," Sakura said.

"It was nice to be able to sleep in an actual bed," Ino added.

"I hear that," Tenten agreed.

"**You're early." **Zetsu rose out of the ground, and stood in front of the girls.

"_That is a good thing, is it not,"_ he said.

"**I know, I was just saying that,"** he argued.

"_Now is not the time to argue. We have to escort these young ladies out to the training area."_

"**Fine." **He turned to the girls.** "Follow me."**

"Hai (yes)." They turned and followed the plant with multiple personality disorder.

The training area turned out to be a large clearing in the forest surrounding the headquarters. When they got there they saw Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi standing there waiting for them. Next to them stood Pein.

"Pein-sama," they all said, giving a respectful bow. He gave a curt nod.

"Today, you four will have a sparring match with your respective partners. This will help us determine what needs to be improved upon."

The girls looked at each other. They were nervous, but were trying not to show it. They didn't want their partners to consider them weak cowards.

Pein cleared his thought, getting everyone's attention. "The first match will be…Uchiha M-." He was cut off by a kunai that came out of nowhere. The girls quickly looked around, grabbing kunai.

"Relax," Itachi said. The girls were shocked when they saw all five men completely fine. Even Pein was fine.

"Gomen (sorry)," Pein said quickly. "The first match shall be Tobi vs. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata stared suspiciously at the orange masked shinobi. _'How could Pein get that wrong? It's not even close to Tobi…unless Tobi isn't his real name. But then, why Uchiha? All the Uchiha, minus Sasuke, were killed by Itachi…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Pein said, "Fighters ready?"

She looked around and saw Tobi standing across from her, and everyone else standing around the outskirts of the clearing.

"Hai," they said in unison.

Suddenly a kunai flew into the air. It hit the ground at the same time Pein said, "Begin."

They both looked at each other for a split second. **(A/N: This will be my first major fight scene so I'm not sure how it will turn out.)**

Then Hinata stepped back into the Jyuuken fighting stance. _**"Byakugan."**_ The veins around her eyes bulged as her kekkei genkai activated. She looked at Tobi. His chakra network was pretty strong. His eyes stood out the most. The chakra pathways looked like they were broken apart and repaired. The chakra was slightly different too, as if those were not his normal eyes. Confused she focused in on his face. He looked pretty young. There was something about him that was familiar. She had seen his face somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where.

Her attention then turned to his eyes. They were coal black like Itachi's. In fact they looked like they could belong to an Uchiha. Suddenly, his eyes flashed red. She gasped and was about to say something when she barely dodged three kunai.

"I always thought the Byakugan was better than that," Tobi said. His voice was different now. It was cold.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. Quickly she grabbed three kunai and threw them at Tobi. Rather than dodging them, he just stood there, as they flew right through him. Her eyes widened for a moment. Then she noticed his eyes were red again. As if he could tell what she was looking at, he deactivated it, but not before Hinata saw a distinctive black pattern. Suddenly Tobi disappeared.

She looked around. A few seconds later, he reappeared behind her. _**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball jutsu)."**_

Hinata easily dodged the attack. She pulled out a few shuriken, but before she could use them, Tobi disappeared again. As she scanned for Tobi, she noticed Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara standing on the sidelines. She was about to continue, but she notice Itachi had his Sharingan activated. His eyes were red and there were three black tomoe. She saw Tobi reappear behind her. His eyes were the same color red. Putting two and two together, Hinata leapt toward him. She landed in front of him. Quickly adjusting her position she shouted_**, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (8 Trigrams 64 Palms)."**_

'_2…4…8…16…'_ She kept on hitting him, but contact was never made._ '32…'_ She could see her hands touching his body, but she couldn't feel it. _'64.'_

"Weak," Tobi said.

"No that was a test of my own." Hinata was talking so only Tobi could hear.

"And what were the results?"

"You are not who you say you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have…the Sharingan."

The moment she said that, everything went black. Then a red moon rose.

"You're clever," Tobi's voice rang. The only problem was the man in front of Hinata didn't have his mask on. "I am Uchiha Madara. Unfortunately for you, I cannot allow you to live. No one can know who I am until they have proven themselves to me."

A dozen more Madaras appeared, each holding a sword. They all ran forward and stabbed Hinata. The pain was unbearable. She cried out.

"You're weak. You bring shame to the Hyuuga clan."

She was crying. Everything he was saying was true. She was about to just lie down and give up, but something stopped her. A new emotion was building up inside her…anger. Anger at those who have treated her with no respect. She knew what she had to do. Focusing her Byakugan she looked at the clones. They were all illusions, but one looked clearer than the others. It wasn't moving. It was just watching. _'That one.'_ Focusing all her chakra into her legs and her right fist she forced her body foreword and slammed her fist into the solid looking one. She made contact. The world came back into focus.

Not skipping a beat, she stepped back into a fighting stance, _**"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho."**_ This time Madara, who was wearing the mask again, was distracted and she landed 63 strikes. Instead of striking him the last time, she stopped an inch from his chest. If that had connected it would have been a direct hit to his heart.

She held her position for a minute. No one said anything. Everyone was in shock.

Finally, the silence was broken by Pein. "It seems the Byakugan and the Sharingan negate each other."

"Not really," Itachi said. "Tsukuyomi (genjutsu cast by the Mangekyo Sharingan) casts a genjutsu that makes the victim feel immeasurable pain. It might be one of the stronger genjutsus, but it is still only an illusion. My guess is the Byakugan can break through the _illusion, _but the user must then attack the caster to completely break free of the jutsu."

Hinata nodded.

"Well done." Pein stepped forward. "The next match will be…Uchiha Itachi vs. Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**Finally, here is chapter 5.**

**I know its short, but i wanted to get something out there. Sakura's match is next. I will probably devote a match to each chapter.**

**I know i sort of blew over the Tobi/Madara thing, but it will come up again later.**

**Japanese Words **

**Shimatta - shit  
Hai - yes  
Gomen - sorry  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu - Fire style: fireball jutsu  
Hakke Rokujuyon Sho - 8 trigrams 64 palms**

**_Please Review.  
_****_Constructive critisim would be very helpful.  
Especially over my fight scene.  
Like I said, it is my first one._**


	6. Bloodline Awakened

**Thank yous go to usagiki1234, Vampiress22, Mori Yousei Khickadee15, Tsukishi for sending me great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, so do not sue me.**

**I'll warn you ahead of time. This is a short chapter. But it will have alot of information in it. I promise my chapters will get longer after the matches are over. For now, please bear with me.**

**FYI: The first time i use a new Japanese word, the English translation is in parenthesis behind it. I will also add a list at the end of every chapter.**

* * *

"_Well done." Pein stepped forward. "The next match will be…Uchiha Itachi vs. Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

Itachi and Sakura stepped foreword. Itachi already had his Sharingan activated. Sakura pulled on her gloves.

"Begin," echoed around the clearing as a kunai landed between the two ex-Konoha shinobi.

Immediately Itachi disappeared. Looking around, she was reminded of something.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi-sensei stood before her and Naruto. In his hand was a pair of bells.

"Begin," he announced. He then disappeared.

'_Where did he go?'_ She looked around for him. _'Above, ahead, left, right.'_ She turned around. _'Behind.'_ She didn't see him. _'Then he must be…'_ "Below."

Focusing all her chakra into her fist, she punched the ground. It exploded underneath her, revealing a shocked Jonin.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

This was the same. She looked around once more, but still saw no sign of the Uchiha. Pulling back her fist and focusing all her chakra to it, she punched the ground. It exploded. Itachi leapt out of the mess.

"Well done." His voice had no emotion.

She flashed Itachi a smirk.

At the same time Itachi leapt away from where he was standing, and hid in the trees.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke ran into the clearing.

"Sakura-chan, you're late for training," Naruto whined.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "Naruto is right. How will you get stronger if you can't even show up at training on time?"

Sakura was pissed. "KAI (release)!!"

The genjutsu disappeared, along with Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi was standing in the clearing.

"That was a horrible job." She sneered to Itachi. "First off, why would they be out here? Second, Sasuke was too nice. He didn't call Naruto a baka, and he was trying to give advice. You would think that you would know that. Your brother has always been cold."

Then she leapt at him. She threw punch after punch. He blocked them all.

Suddenly, everything changed. She could land her punches and kicks with outstanding accuracy.

* * *

Hinata gasped. Her Byakugan was activated, and she stood next to Tobi. "Her chakra pathways just turned pink," she quietly alerted her partner.

He was intrigued but didn't let it show.

* * *

They continued fighting.

Sakura leaped back and threw some kunai at Itachi. He dodged them, and flew over to the girl.

Suddenly the world went black.

'_Shimatta (shit),'_ Sakura thought. _'I let my guard down.'_

A red moon slowly rose.

Itachi appeared, but after a second, he lost his cool demeanor. It was replaced with a look of shock. Sakura looked around confused. Then she noticed the source of his discomfort. The moon wasn't actually red. It was…pink. Pink Sakura petals were slowly falling from the sky. This got Sakura even more confused.

Seeing her confusion Itachi broke the illusion. Once broken, everything returned to normal…almost. Sakura petals were still swirling around the Kunoichi. He looked through the petals and saw something odd. Her normal jade eyes were pink. Her pupils were dark pink, and shaped like the petals of a Sakura tree.

Suddenly the petals flew towards Itachi. He didn't flinch, but when the petals came into contact with him, they cut into his skin like blades.

"Impossible."

"Enough," somebody said. Only, it wasn't Pein. It was Tobi.

* * *

The petals fell to the ground, and Sakura fell to her knees. Itachi stepped foreword and offered his hand. She took it and walked to where the others stood. They were just as shocked as she was. Tobi walked foreword, and removed his mask.

"In order for you to understand how I know this, you must know who I am. Normally I will not reveal myself to someone until that person has proven themselves to me, but after seeing the last two performances, I will assume you two," he indicated Ino and Tenten, "are as talented as these two." He indicated Hinata and Sakura.

"I am Uchiha Madara." All four girls understood immediately who they were dealing with. Uchiha Madara: one of the founders of Konoha; user of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

After the girls indicated they understood, he continued. "Thirty years ago, there was an extremely strong clan in Konoha, with a kekkei genkai similar to the Sharingan. They were the Hana Clan, and their skill was the Kahengan. It was assumed that they were all killed off in the last shinobi war, but it seems at least one survived. The skill would be passed down to the women of the family, but both men and women can carry the gene.

"The Kahengan, or petal eye, is a powerful combination of genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and dojutsu. What we just saw was an example of its taijutsu and ninjutsu. The ninjutsu part of it can conjure parts of a specific plant. Obviously, hers is the Sakura blossom. With practice she will be able to conjure vines trees and other types of flora. The taijutsu was the blades.  
I will assume she messed with your Tsukuyomi, Itachi?"

"Hai (yes)."

"That is the genjutsu part. She can take any genjutsu and turn it against the user. If you kept up the jutsu any longer, she would have been able to take control of it. She can also create genjutsu.  
The dojutsu is the most obvious. Their eyes would change in appearance, and their ability to see attacks would increase, much like the Sharingan. I noticed it when she started landing hit on Itachi. The main difference between the Kahengan and the Sharingan is the Kahengan will not cause damage to the users eyesight, like the Sharingan does. Another perk of the Kahengan is exceptional chakra control, and high chakra reserves."

Sakura was in shock. She never met her parents. She was abandoned at birth. Could they really be part of the Hana clan?

Pein sighed. They needed to find another clearing, because this one was completely destroyed.

"When we find another clearing, we will have the next match, which will be Tenten vs. Hoshigaki Kisame."

* * *

**Like I said, there is alot of information. If it confused anyone, please tell me and I will try to clarify.**

**Japanese words used  
Kai - release  
Shimatta - shit  
Hai - yes**

**Other information  
Hana - flower  
Kahengan - petal eye  
Sakura - a character, and a cherry blossem tree**

**I realize I once again flew over the information on Uchiha Madara, but if you want more information go to  
http : / / naruto DOT wikia DOT com / wiki / Madara Uchiha  
Just remove the spaces and replace the "DOT " with "."**

**From now on Tobi will still wear his mask , but when i say Tobi, that will mean he will have his normal attitude, because it is fun to type and is so cute (as demonstrated in the beginning of the last chapter), and when I say Madara, that will mean he will have his serious and slightly cold attitude (as demonstrated during his and hinata's fight). That is my plan and I will try it out, but if it gets to be so confusing that you can't follow, tell me and I will pick one or the other (probably Tobi, not Madara).**

**One last thing. As you can tell, I am throwing a twist into each of the fights that makes the guys special move null and void, or at least less damaging. The only problem is I have no clue what to do with Ino. I need a way to combat deidara's chakra bombs. So please make suggestion. It has to either negate deidara's move, or block his move. please. there is no need to go into detail, but some detail will help. ****Please press the pretty blue button and send a review with a suggestion. Anything will help.**

**ReviewsInsperation+MotivationFaster Updates  
so  
****REVIEWSFASTER UPDATES**


	7. Lightning Strike

**I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. It was the middle of the football season, and I have a college audition coming up, so I was busy.**

**Anyways...Thank yous go out to: CYUNME, , Cowdy, Tsukishi, XXPARAMOREBuNnYXX, S.A.K.U. 4life, Mori Yousei Khickadee15, Tori Hoshi, Hana Natsumi Hime, iLoveRikkaiDai, and iNejihina. A special thank you goes out to kitten-ears11, and Tomato-Vampire-Countess for their wonderful suggestions. An extra special thank you goes to Vampiress22 for her exceptional reviews every week.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**_*MY*ATTEMPT*AT*A*LINE*BECAUSE*THE*LINE*THINGY*IS*NOT*WORKING*RIGHT*NOW*_**

"_When we find another clearing, we will have the next match, which will be Tenten vs. Hoshigaki Kisame."_

"I see one," Hinata said. "Forty-two degrees northwest."

They all started to walk to where Hinata just mentioned, when Ino stopped suddenly. Sakura was the only one who noticed. She walked back to her friend. "Are you okay, Ino?"

"Did you see that?" Ino looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"A small girl walking off into the woods."

"We're the only ones here. If there was a small girl we would have sensed her. You probably imagined it."

"Okay…" Ino said as she and Sakura hurried to catch up to the others.

When they arrived at the clearing, Tenten and Kisame were already facing each other in the middle of the clearing. Pein was about to toss the Kunai in the air when Madara interrupted.

"Pein, don't you think we should be in the trees. We wouldn't want to drown." Kisame gave a toothy grin as the onlookers jumped onto the branches. When everyone was settled, the kunai was tossed.

"Begin."

As soon as the kunai hit the ground, both jumped into action. Kisame grabbed his Samehada off his back. He tossed it up in the air, and did a rapid succession of seals.** "_Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)_**.**" **The area flooded with water.

While Kisame was doing this Tenten pulled out her scrolls. She summoned some kunai and sent them flying at Kisame as she dodged the water. He dodged them with ease. While he dodged them Tenten aimed some senbon at his vital points and threw them. They hit their target. Suddenly Kisame melted into water. "Substitution." She looked for him. She whipped around when she heard him behind her. **"_Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)._"** She was engulfed in a water prison.

'_What do I do…Shimatta (shit)…I can't breath…wait…calm down…I can control my weapons by controlling the magnetic field around them…couldn't I use that to make electricity…it's worth a try.'_

Tenten focused. She began to feel a tingling sensation. Suddenly a warm jolt went down her arm, and the water prison collapsed.

Kisame was in shock. No one had ever gotten out of his water prison technique without help. The girl keeps on surprising him…like now. He dodged the blue Katana, her favorite weapon to use, and swung Samehada at her. She didn't react when it grazed her shoulder. When she looked at it she noticed it resembled a burn.

"My sword, Samehada, is covered with razor sharp scales. Instead of cutting you, it will shave you."

"So," Tenten said, stopping in her tracks. "You haven't changed at all."

"What do you mean?" Kisame stopped as well.

"You still have the same attacks. Your patterns haven't changed." Tenten stepped back into a fighting stance. "I, on the other hand, have changed a lot." She opened a scroll. She quickly did a set of hand seals. Kisame got ready to charge. Then, without warning, something burst through Tenten, causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kisame had a second to get out of the way as Tenten attempted to strike him with a ball of energy on her palm.

Up in the trees, everyone was confused. "What is that?" Hinata turned to Madara.

Madara was just as confused as everyone else. "I don't know. I never saw that before."

"Impossible…why would he teach her that? She isn't even his student." Itachi was mumbling to himself.

Pein looked at the younger Uchiha. "What do you mean? Have you seen this before?"

Down below, the energy disappeared, and they were doing hand to hand combat again.

"Once," Itachi looked at Kisame. "He has seen it as well, but I doubt he recognizes it."

"What is it?"

Below, Tenten stiffened her arm and the energy began to form again. They could now see it was black.

"The Chidori," Sakura gaped. "The only time I have ever seen it, was when Hatake Kakashi used it against me."

The Chidori Tenten was forming got brighter, and louder. There was a lot of discharge, going off in all directions.

"There is a more advance version of the Chidori, called…"

**"**_**Rikiri (Lightning Blade)"** _Tenten charged at Kisame, who got out of the way just in time, as she hit a tree, causing a shockwave that knocked down fifty more trees in the process.

Kisame decided to step it up. "_**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)"**_A large dragon made of water formed behind Kisame.

"Shimatta," Tenten gasped.

'_How do I deal with this?...Shimatta…Shimatta…wait…Hinata uses Kaiten by using chakra to increase the spin, while forcing chakra out through her hands…I can force electricity out like she can force chakra…but…will it work…no time to second guess now…"_

Tenten got down into a really low stance, her fingertips on the water. _**"Raiton: Kaiten (Lightning style: heavenly spin)"**_She force out a burst of electricity through her hands. Propelled by the burst, she started spinning really fast, forming a dome of electricity. The jutsu burst apart when it made contact.

Instead of stopping when the jutsu was dispelled, Tenten kept spinning, creating a lot of electrical discharge. Suddenly, she stopped spinning, and sent all the discharge flying in Kisame's direction. Not expecting this, it clipped Kisame's shoulder.

Tenten got down low again, but was interrupted by Pein. "Enough." She stood up at once, and Kisame dispelled the water.

Sakura leapt forward, and healed Tenten's shoulder. "Arigato." Nodding, Sakura leapt over to Kisame and healed him as well.

"Chidori, eh?" Itachi said, leaping into the clearing.

"Gomen, but I don't know what you mean," Tenten said, genuinely confused.

"The jutsu with the energy ball."

"That was Chidori? I just made it up."

"No that was definitely Chidori. You also did Rikiri."

"Honestly, I didn't know it was really called that. It just felt right."

"It seems," Madara interrupted, "she is very skilled with electricity."

Pein nodded.

"One more thing," Itachi said. "Raiton: Kaiten?"

"Oh, that was something I just made up, and since Hinata's Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin) was what gave me the idea, I decided to call it Raiton: Kaiten."

"So you never did any of that before?" Pein looked at the kunoichi.

"Never."

"Well…we need to find _another _clearing. Once that is done, we will have our last match: Yamanaka Ino vs. Deidara."

* * *

**Finally.  
I know it is short. I was originally planning on combining Tenten's and Ino's matches, if one was too short, but that was before the long wait. I felt bad, because I was keeping you all waiting, so I decided to just get something out there. Like I said last chapter, the length will pick up after the fights. **

**I also wanted to give you all a heads up. After next chapter there will be a time skip. Just wanted to warn you guys.**

**Japanese Words  
Shimatta-Shit**

**Jutsu  
Suiton: Bakusui Shoha-Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave  
****Suiro no Jutsu-Water Prison Jutsu  
Rikiri-Lightning Blade  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu  
Raiton: Kaiten-Lightning style: heavenly spin  
Hakkesho Kaiten-Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin (it wasn't used, but it was mentioned)**

**Reviews make me happy. I will update when I can, but I'm about to start the indoor percussion season, and that is even more demanding than marching band. **

**Until next time  
_FBG_**


	8. Authors note

**Okay, here's the deal. I am sorry I havnt updated for a LONG time. So much stuff has been going on, on top of trying to graduate high school. I also had a MAJOR case of writers block. I promise I will continue with akatsuki's angels. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**Again I AM SORRY.**

**ForeverBandGeek**


	9. White and Red Eyes

**Finally. I told you it would be up quickly.**

**Thanks go to: .x. 4evaImmortal .x. , Marz Spy , xXUsAgIkIxX ,Tsukishi , and Vampiress22. A special thanks goes to Tomato-Vampire-Countess for her wonderful idea. Yes I did use it, and I made some minor changes to make it my own, but the idea is all hers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_'Kira'_

* * *

"_Well…we need to find another clearing. Once that is done, we will have our last match: Yamanaka Ino vs. Deidara."

* * *

_

Five minutes later, they were in another clearing (thanks to Hinata).

Ino and Deidara stood in the middle, while the others stood to the side. They were all watching intently, except for Madara, who seemed lost in thought. Ino was worried. She could use Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind body switch technique), but it is risky because there is no back up, so her body is venerable if she misses. Shinranshin no Jutsu (mind body disturbance technique) might work, but there is no one to turn his attention to. Her father started to teach her a new technique before she left, but she has never done it before. She only knows the theory behind it.

Deidara was stocking up on explosives (a.k.a. he was eating the clay). He didn't know what this girl could do. She seemed weak. _'T__his will be easy.'_

Pein threw a kunai. "Begin," he said as it landed.

Immediately, Ino took out some kunai. She threw one at Deidara, who dodged it. "That all?" he was mocking her.

"No." She grabbed a handful of senbon, which he dodged as well.

"Now its my turn." He threw several spiders that she dodged as he yelled katsu (explode). They continued to exchange blows for fifteen minutes. Finally Deidara had enough.

A bird flew near Ino. It was completely white. "Katsu."

The bird exploded. Ino leaped away, but she wasn't fast enough. She collapsed on the ground, and looked at her right leg. It was covered in burns. It also felt like her nerve ends were shot. She looked up at Deidara who was on a large bird and was circling above her. _'Shimatta. He's moving too much. If I did Shintenshin no jutsu, I would be lost for at least a minute. Looks like I have no choice but to try that technique.'_

Adjusting into a more comfortable position, she started making seals. She stopped at a completely new seal.

"What is she doing," Tenten whispered to Sakura. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

She gasped. "What, Hinata?"

"Her chakra just split into two distinct segments."

_'Ready,' _Ino thought. "Shinsakushin no jutsu (mind body split technique)." She suddenly got a splitting (no pun intended) headache. _'Crap. I can't make two minds yet.'_ She deactivated the jutsu. "Itai," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Realizing she was defenseless, Deidara jumped off the bird and landed ten meters in front of her. _'Damn. I might have to use Shintenshin after all. But it is still very risky.'_

_'Can I help Zenrei-sama?'_

"Nani?" Ino looked up and saw a girl standing between her and Deidara, but he didn't seem to notice her. Then she recognized her. "You're the girl from earlier."

At the side, the girls were worried. She was talking to herself. "There is no one there," Hinata said.

"Then who is she talking to?"

"I don't know."

_'I'm Kira.'_

"Why cant anyone else see you?"

_'Because they lack the Yureigan (ghost eye).'_

"What? Yureigan?"

Madara looked up. "Impossible."

_'Hai. They cant see me because they don't have the kekkei genkai which allows one to see ghosts.'_

"You're a ghost!"

Kira nodded. _'I've been following you, waiting for you to activate your Yureigan.'_

"But how can a ghost help me?"

_'Well, Zenrei-sama, you can use Kitsunetsuki (Spirit possession). I can enter a persons mind like you can with Shintenshin, but I don't get lost. Also, with Kitsunetsuki, I go into your body, so you aren't defenseless.'_

Deidara watched and hear half of this exchange. _'Did she go wacky?'_ "Oi, you feeling okay, un?"

She looked up. He fought back a gasp as their eyes met…they were completely white.

Tenten looked to Hinata. "The Byakugan?!"

"No." Hinata said. "I still have remnants of pupils, but hers are completely gone."

"Kitsunetsuki!" Ino could feel her self leave her body as kira entered. _'This is weird.' _She walked over to Deidara. _'So I just walk in?'_

"Yup," Kira (in Ino's body) said.

"Are you sure you're ok…" he cut off as Ino stepped in. "Success," she said through Deidara. She looked at his palms. "Yuck." Digging into a kunai pouch, she grabbed one and held it up to his neck. "I win."

Hinata was shocked when she realized she had taken over Deidara. She also noticed her body was not limp. It was fidgeting.

"Enough," Madara said.

Ino put the kunai back into Deidara's pouch. "Kira? How do I go back?"

"You just do a seal and say 'Kai.' I'll leave when you're back in your body."

"Kai." Ino blinked and found herself in her own body.

_'Well… I have to go,' _Kira said. 'I am only on this plane when you need me.'

"Oh…uh…okay. Bye."

"What was that, un?"

"I…don't really know. She said it was…"

"The Yureigan." Everyone turned to Madara. "The Yamanaka clan's women were always weaker than the men. Once in a while, a girl will change that, by activating the female only kekkei genkai, the Yureigan. It gives them the ability to use Kitsunetsuki. A free spirit, or ghost, will inhabit the girl's body, while she enters an opponents mind. It fills in the holes left by their normal techniques. It used to happen to one girl in every generation, but it eventually stopped manifesting, until everyone thought it didn't exist. As generations went by, it became a myth. Eventually it was forgotten." He looked at Ino. "Each generation is different, so I couldn't tell you what will happen as you grow. You will find that out on your own."

Ino nodded and attempted to get up, but collapsed again. Sakura ran out and helped her over to a tree and started healing her wounds.

"The four of you did much better than I had anticipated. There is plenty to work on, but you have earned a brake."

"One moment." Madara turned to Tenten. "Let me see you're eyes." They were coal black (I know they aren't normally black, but for the sake of the story, I made them black). He covered them with his hand and whispered something. When he was done, he stepped back. "Itachi," he said. "Fight her."

"Why?"

"I have a hunch."

They both shrugged and walked into the middle of the clearing. "Just start."

Tenten pulled out some kunai and threw them at Itachi who dodged them easily. He leaped to the other side of the clearing, and started doing seals, until he was interrupted by a kunai. He dodged, and the kunai lodged itself into a tree, right where his head was, less than a second earlier. She then appeared behind him, with a sword. He blocked it with a kunai, while activating his Sharingan. She leapt back and did some hand seals, creating a Chidori. She charged, but Itachi dodged easily. He then kicked her over, on to her side. Her hair came out of the buns and fell around her face. She didn't get onto her feet. Looking between her hair, she stared at the grass in front of Itachi's feet. Suddenly black fire exploded there.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi leapt back, and looked at the girl. She was terrified. Tears were running down her face. The most shocking part was her eyes. They were no longer black, but the red eyes associated with Sharingan. Instead of the three tomoe, the black resembled a yin-yang. "She has Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The other three girls walked over and sat next to her, and Hinata put her arms around her.

Regaining his composure, Itachi extinguished the flames, and walked over. He looked at Madara. "How did you know?"

"The first hint was the fact that she never misses a target. Despite the fact that the target moves, it ends up where she wants it, so that if the target didn't move, it would hit. The other hint was her ability to do Chidori and Rikiri."

"But how is it possible. This is Mangekyo Sharingan. Not only that. She didn't even get the side effects from casting Amaterasu."

Madara looked at Tenten. "When were you born?"

"March 9th." She had calmed down a little by then.

"How old are you?"

"19."

"And you never met your parents?"

"No…I was told they died, but when I got older I looked through the archives, and there were no records of a couple dieing."

Madara turned back to Itachi.

"Do you remember an incident that happened 19 years ago. You were 10 then, correct?" Itachi nodded. "The incident involved Mursaka and Rakia. Rakia gave birth to twins, but one of them died during birth."

"I remember. The boy died but the girl lived."

"Hai. But the girl was disfigured. Her eyes were not fully formed, so they took them out of her dead brother and transplanted them into her. When she opened her eyes, she had the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Hai. It was unheard of, for a girl to have Sharingan, so they killed her."

The girls winced.

"But they didn't. That was the story they were told to give, but they didn't actually kill her. They sealed her eyes, and abandoned her at the gates of Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because Rakia begged them not to. She was in hysterics, so Mursaka talked to the elders, and they agreed to let her live, but they demanded she not be allowed to do Sharingan, and she wasn't to be connected to the Uchiha clan in any way.

Tenten was silent. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After a minute of silence she finally found her voice again. "I am an Uchiha?"

"Hai. I removed the seal. You already have the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because of your twin brother. When he died, you activated Mangekyo, and then you got his eyes."

"I'm not an orphan?"

"No." Tenten was speechless, as Madara walked over to Itachi. "We're your family."

* * *

**I know i did Tenten last chapter, but I didnt think of that until it was published, so i tagged it on to the end of this chapter. I just like the idea of Tenten being from Uchiha, because it is such a large clan, and she deserves a family too.**

**Now all four have a kekkei genkai. To do a quick recap:  
Sakura: Kahengan  
Hinata: Byakugan (duh)  
Ino: Yureigan  
Tenten: Sharingan**

**Just so you know, when I had Kira calling Ino Zenrei-sama, she was calling her "the spirit of a goddess." I just thought that fit, since she can communicate with spirits, but she is still a human.**

**Japanese  
Katsu-explode (i think, but please tell me if i'm wrong.)**

**Jutsu  
Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind body switch technique  
Shinranshin no Jutsu - Mind body disturbance technique  
Shinsakushin no Jutsu - Mind body split technique (I made this up)  
Yureigan - ghost eye  
Kitsunetsuki - Spirit possession**

**Also, if you were wondering what Amaterasu was, it is black fire that wont go out. It is connected to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi used it a couple times.**

**Reviews make me happy, so please review. Also, in your review, If you have an interesting idea or twist i could add to the story, please tell me. I am always looking for new ideas, and i will try to use them in some way shape or form, as long as it is reasonable and will fit. **


	10. No News is Bad News

**FINALLY! I apologize for the late update, but now that I'm in college I should have more time to upload. **

**Anyways...alot of people have been asking me about the reaction back in Konoha, so I decided to add this before the time skip.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!! STOP SAYING I DO!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Kiba. If you haven't found the scent yet then you won't."

"I will…just give me time."

Hyuuga Neji sighed. "I gave you time, and you didn't find them. If we don't get back to Konoha soon, they will label us as missing nin."

"I know," Inuzuka Kiba said sullenly. "Come on Akamaru."

They walked back to Konoha and were met by two other shinobi.

"Any luck?" Nara Shikamaru didn't have to be a genius to realize the answer.

"No."

"But what happened to them?" Uzumaki Naruto said. "It's not like Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan would just get up and leave."

"I don't know, but what I do know is they are not within the borders of the fire country, meaning they are missing nin." Neji started to walk towards the Hokage tower.

"Wait! You aren't going to report them, are you? You can't!" Naruto glared at Neji.

"Naruto, I have to."

"But we're talking about Hinata, Sakura Tenten and Ino! They are our teammates! You can't report them!"

"Naruto!" It was Shikamaru who raised his voice this time. "None of us want to do this, but we have to. If we don't we'll also get in trouble, and Tsunade is expecting Neji and Kiba to either bring them back or confirm their missing status."

"But…" His retort fell short as Kiba raised his hand. "Fine…you're right."

Dejectedly he walked away from the group.

"I'm going to follow him, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Shikamaru said.

"Right."

Shikamaru left, leaving Kiba and Neji again.

"Lets go, Kiba."

"Hai." They walked to Tsunade's office and after a seconds hesitation, Neji knocked.

"Enter."

They walked in to see Tsunade and Shizune talking quietly. "So?" Tsunade turned to the two chuunin.

"There is no sign of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, or Tenten anywhere in the fire country," Neji told her.

Tsunade sighed. "I see. It seems like I have no choice, but to label them as missing nin."

"We understand," Kiba said.

"How is everyone taking it?"

"So far only Shikamaru and Naruto know. Shikamaru understood, but Naruto flipped out."

"I knew he would." They fell silent for a few minutes. Finally Tsunade spoke. "Thank you for doing this for me. It couldn't have been easy. You guys can go."

"Hai." They both bowed before leaving the office.

When they were gone Shizune turned to Tsunade. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? We could just send some ANBU out to look for them."

"I have no choice. It is only a matter of time before the council finds out, and if I don't do anything about it there will be even more problems. I just hope they are safe."

Shizune nodded, and left to file the appropriate paperwork, leaving Tsunade alone to drown her worries in sake.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I wanted to get this up.**

**So the boys are showing remorse...**

**I am putting up a new poll concerning this story. I want to know who you guys think should end up with the girls in the end: Akatsuki or Konoha. Please vote. You can give me your answer in a review if you want, but I really want you to vote on the poll as well because there is no guarantee your vote would be counted otherwise. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Missions

**I know I said last chapter was going to be a time skip, but I realized I had a lot of loose ends to tie up.  
I own NOTHING!**

**"Zetsu (black half)"  
**_"Zetsu (white half)"_

* * *

"So, what's for dinner tonight, Hina?" Sakura turned to the Hyuuga. They were watching Itachi and Madara train Tenten while Kisame rewrapped Samehada. It has only been two weeks since they arrived, and they had already improved greatly.

"I honestly don't know. Whatever I feel like making. You, Ino and Tenten could cook too, you know."

"Not if it needs to be edible," Tenten said, deactivating her Sharingan. Itachi followed suit.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "You know we can't cook."

Hinata sighed.

"What's going on?" Ino ran up to the other three, Deidara behind her.

"Were just finishing up," Tenten told her.

"So, any plans for tonight?"

"**Yes."** They all turned to see Zetsu behind them.

"_You know it is rude to interrupt."_

"**Shuddup!"**

"_Why?"_

"**Because you are annoying."**

"Zetsu." Madara had to speak loudly over the arguing plant. "What do you mean?"

"**He's a pest."**

"About tonight," Madara sighed.

"**Pein wants to see you eight in his office."**

"About," Itachi asked.

"_No clue."_

"**He didn't say."**

"_He just told us to get you."_

"Fine," Kisame said, standing.

They walked up to Pein's office and knocked.

"Enter."

They did, and Pein stood. "I have missions for you guys. You will be in two man squads." He turned to Tenten and Kisame. "Tenten and Kisame will be doing an assassination of a corrupt feudal lord. He has been tormenting the citizens of a small village near Kirigakure. The villagers put all their money together and are willing to pay us a large amount if we dispose of him before he does anything else."

"Ok." Kisame took the sheet with the details of the mission from Pein and he and Tenten left.

"Deidara and Ino," he turned to them. "You will be searching for information on the tailed beasts, specifically the 8 tail. Just gather the information and report back to me. Do not try to capture it. If you don't find anything, report back here in a week." He handed them a folder and they left as well.

"Itachi and Sakura, you will be gathering information on Orochimaru. I have a feeling he is going to try to do something soon, and I want to know what it is and if it will affect us. Again, report back in a week."

"Hai," Sakura said, as Itachi took the sheet from Pein.

Once they were gone, Pein turned to Madara and Hinata. "You two will be spying on the nine-tails." Hinata's eyes widened. That did not go unnoticed by Pein. "I know they are probably looking for you, but you two are best for spying, and you have the best chakra control. Just don't be seen. If you two are discovered, so be it. I am sure you two are more than capable to handle some Konoha shinobi. You two have two weeks so don't rush in."

"Hai." Madara took the folder and they left.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Tenten and Kisame POV_

"So how are we going to do this?" Tenten turned to the Kisame. She never noticed how muscular he was.

"He'll probably have guards…" He fell silent.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Have you ever killed before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, with my experience as an assassin I know there will be a lot of guards to dispose of before we get to the lord. Are you cool with that? You won't freak out half way through?"

"No," Tenten snorted. "Since I always had such good aim, I would get all the solo assassin missions from Tsunade."

"Okay." He nodded his approval and they continued on their way.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Ino and Deidara POV_

"We need to be disguised, so we look like the villagers, un."

Ino turned to Deidara. "Why? It's not like were wearing our robes or anything like that."

"But we look like shinobi, un."

Ino had a feeling that wasn't the only reason. She could see he had trouble looking at her the entire time. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tube top that showed her cleavage. Every time he looked at her, she could see a light blush rise in his cheeks.

"What ever…lets stop here." She was pointing to a small clothes shop.

Deidara just nodded and followed her into the store. Twenty minutes later, he wished he never suggested disguises.

"I don't know which one to pick. They all look so good. What do you think Deidara?"

"I have no clue. It is up to you, un."

"Hmmm…I know. I'll try this one." With that she grabbed another outfit and ran into the changing room, leaving Deidara to curse his fate.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Sakura and Itachi POV_

"So you know where Orochimaru is?"

Itachi turned to Sakura. "Not exactly," he said. "But it is not hard to guess. You just have to figure out the pattern. We'll start at the location Sasori gave you and go from there."

She nodded and continued following him. A few minutes later she thought of something. "Do you hate Sasuke?"

Itachi was taken aback.

"Gomen," she said quickly.

"No, it is fine. I don't think I could ever hate him. You never truly hate your family."

"But why did you kill off your clan."

"I had to."

She didn't press the issue. Instead she thought back to her family. She remembered when her father killed her mother and her little brother. She was only three. The only reason why they didn't kill her was because of someone interfering. Her father was banished and a kind lady took her in.

She didn't see her father again until Tsunade assigned her a mission to kill a rouge ninja. It turned out to be her father. Killing him was the hardest thing she had to do, but she did it anyway, because she had to.

Deciding to change the subject Itachi said, "so tell me what you know about Orochimaru."

"Right," she said, pushing her memories back and turning to the oldest Uchiha. She didn't want to dwell on the past. Instead, she would just live in the moment.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Hinata and Madara POV_

The walk to the fire country was a quiet one. As they approached the borders, Madara pulled Hinata to the side. Taking off his mask, he looked at her. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I have no choice."

"Will you be able to handle seeing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki again."

Her eyes fell. "Naruto made it very clear how he felt. It doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on." She got very quiet.

"But old wounds never truly heal."

"Like I said, he doesn't care about me, so why should I let what he thinks affect me?"

"You also realize that, if we are seen, Konoha will know where you are, and in turn, will be able to find the other three."

"Yes. I don't care. I'm a member of Akatsuki now. Who cares what Konoha thinks?" She said this with new vigor.

"If you are sure, then, lets go to Konoha."

"Hai." She said, following him.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Tenten and Kisame POV_

"Very good," Kisame said after checking the pulse of the now dead lord.

Tenten removed her senbon from his neck. "I told you I never miss, and with the Sharingan my aim is even better."

Kisame stared at the girl while they walked back to headquarters. He kept on thinking about how attractive she was. The only problem was, she was his teammate.

Tenten could sense his eyes on her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, misinterpreting his silence.

"No. Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

Kisame wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but he couldn't think of any words that would be enough. Finally he couldn't take it any more. "Tenten?"

She turned to him only to find herself caught in his lips. At first she tried to fight, but she quickly gave in. The kiss felt like an eternity. Unfortunately they both needed air.

"I'm sorry." Kisame took a step back, only to be pulled back in by Tenten.

After a good ten minutes, they broke up. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

He smirked and put his arm around her.

"No problem…but if we don't get back there will be a problem."

"Right," she agreed. "Let's go."

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBY(**)(**)**

_Ino and Deidara POV_

"Did you get anything?"

"No, but today's the last day. We need to leave at midnight to make it back on time, un."

Ino sighed, her first mission was a failure.

"Don't be so down, un."

Not responding she walked into the bedroom that she was using (Deidara slept on the couch) and changed into her normal outfit. Lying down on the bed she closed her eyes. Even though she is in the Akatsuki she still can't complete a simple mission. Tears stung at her eyes.

Deidara could see she was upset. It took all of his self control not to comfort her, but it still wasn't enough. He walked into the room quietly. She didn't notice he was there until she felt him lay down next to her. Without saying anything he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. They just laid there for a half hour. Finally, once she calmed down, Deidara spoke. "You shouldn't place the blame on yourself, un. Sometimes you just can't find what you are looking for. It is not the end of the world if you don't complete a mission. It was only to gather information, and that is what we did. We found out the 8 tail isn't here."

"But…" She fell silent. Slowly their faces moved closer together. He pulled her tighter and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back. Then she just closed her eyes and they fell asleep like that.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Sakura and Itachi POV_

"What did you find out," Itachi asked as they met up in the woods surrounding Orochimaru's current compound.

"Nothing we didn't already know."

"Same with me. Seems like he isn't up to anything different."

She couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so much like his brother and yet so different. He was more built, and less sullen.

"Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"N-never mind," she said quickly, berating her self for letting her emotions take over.

"It's okay," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in close. "I know how you feel. Just because you liked my brother doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Really?" She hated how hopeful she sounded, but she couldn't help it.

As an answer, he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She felt numb with joy.

They kissed for a long time. When they were done, Itachi took her hand and they headed back to headquarters.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS(**)(**)**

_Hinata and Madara POV_

They had been following the blonde shinobi for a week and a half.

"He still doesn't know?" Madara turned to Hinata after Naruto went to bed. He took off his mask.

"He can be a bit clueless, believe me." He shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said it a little too quickly and Madara noticed.

He lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "You don't need him. All he did was cause you pain."

"I know, but…I was always in love with him. I feel like he took a part of me."

"It's not that he took it, you just need someone to find that part again."

"But how?" Tears were now glistening in her eyes. It became painfully obvious to both of them that she had not gotten over Naruto yet.

Without a word, he pulled her into a hug, and they both sat down on the ground. Hinata was holding onto Madara as if, if she let go, she would fall off the earth.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Trust me."

She looked up at him, tears still falling. "But how do you know?"

"Like this." He then caught her lips in his. Five minutes later, every second thought she had about leaving and about Naruto was gone. She realized she was where she belonged. They continued to kiss, until Hinata fell asleep.

Madara stroked a piece of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful.

They stayed like that for a few hours and Madara kept watch. His mask was on again.

Suddenly, someone shouted. "What are you doing with Hinata?"

She jolted awake and they both jumped to their feet as Naruto leapt into the clearing.

"What are you doing with her, and why have you been following me?"

"Tobi is doing nothing with Hinata-chan." (he is Tobi again because Naruto doesn't know about him being Uchiha Madara)

"You bastard!" he whipped out a bunch of senbon and threw them at Madara.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" All of the senbon were blocked. Hinata stopped spinning and glared at Naruto.

"Hina…" Naruto was shocked.

"It was my choice, not his." She leaned back against him, Byakugan activated. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing.

"Hinata…you…why…WHY…WHY DID YOU JOIN THE AKATSUKI?"

"Because apparently I am the weakest, and the only thing I can do is make a bentou."

"What?"

"You heard me. I had enough of being ignored. Tobi actually cares about me. The Akatsuki cares a lot more than you guys ever did. I love Tobi. I am over you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"But Hinata…"

"You caused this yourself." Hinata and Madara then turned and left, leaving a shell- shocked Naruto.

They ran in silence for fifteen minutes, until Madara held up a hand.

"Are we being followed?"

"No," Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan. Nodding he took off his mask.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You know you can never go back now, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I meant every work I said."

Smirking a little he kissed her.

"Let's get back," she said.

"Hai."

* * *

**There you go. A real update...now for the time skip.**

**Please review and vote on my poll.**

**FBG  
**


	12. Two Years Later

**I'm back. I am sorry to those who say the last chapter was extremely rushed. I could not figure out how to finish up so I am where I wanted to be for the time skip. I wanted to get to the time skip so the story could move forward. Please don't hate me. :'C**

**Anywayz...now that that is out of the way...The timeskip is two years.**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh...and before I forget, this is for Flame of the Immortal: (**)A KIRBY FOR YOU  
**

* * *

"So?" Pein looked at the two in front of him. The guy had long black hair and coal black eyes. The girl's eyes were green and her very long hair was and pink with black highlights. Both had cold looks and were wearing black cloaks with red clouds adorning it.

"The are still no leads on the Hachibi no Kyogyu. The villagers have no idea that it exists."

"Fine. I'll have Zetsu do more research. Take few days off until I have your next assignment."

"Hai, Pein-sama."

The other two bowed to Pein and left.

As soon as they were out the door, someone called out to them. "So you guys are back?" A girl with short dark purple hair walked up. Her eyes were a light lilac color. She had a tear drop design tattooed under her right eye and had dark purple lipstick on.

"Hey Hinata." The pink haired girl greeted her.

"Sakura! I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week." A girl with long blonde hair, held up in a high ponytail, and blue eyes joined them. She had dark purple highlights in her hair.

"No. This is when we were due back," Sakura said.

"But," she turned to Hinata. "Didn't you say she would be back in a week?"

"I said that a week ago."

"Oh..."

The black haired guy looked amused. "What's so funny, Itachi?"

A blonde haired guy with light blue eyes walked up. Behind him was a blue skinned man with blue hair beady eyes and shark like teeth, a man with messy brown hair and an orange mask with only one eye hole revealing an eye like Itachi's, and a girl with black hair pulled into a loose bun, and bangs framing her face. Her eyes were coal black as well.

They all walked into the living room area and sat down.

They looked extremely odd sitting there together. There was the black haired man, Uchiha Itachi, who killed off his entire clan, only sparing his younger brother, and then left Konoha. Leaning against him was the pink haired Sakura Haruno who left Konoha to get stronger. She is still working on mastering the Kahengan, but she has improved alot. On another couch was the blue man, Hoshigaki Kisame. He used to be known as the Scourge of the Hidden Mist, when he was a part of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Next to him was the girl with the dango, Uchiha Tenten. After she discovered who she really is, she adopted the name Uchiha. She left Konoha with Sakura. Before she left she was known as the weapons mistress. Now, she is known as Ku (blade). Across from them, on another couch, sat the orange masked man. He is known a Tobi. He would talk about himself in the third person, and would act like an idiot. Few people know who he truely is. He is Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha, and a user of the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Most people think he is dead. Leaning against him was the white eyed Hyuuga Hinata. She changed a lot since she left with Sakura and Tenten. She is very strait forward and lost her stutter a long time ago. She is also a cold blooded killer. On the floor was the blonde boy, Deidara. He specializes in the art of bombs. He was from Iwagakure, but like the others, left his home village. Next to him was the blonde girl, Yamanaka Ino. She has been working on mastering the Yureigan with Kira, her spirit familiar. She left Konoha with the other three girls.

They were all members of the organization, Akatsuki.

"When did you guys get back?" Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Yesterday. It wasn't a hard hit. The feudal lord had no protection."

"Tobi thinks he was an idiot."

"I really don't understand you," Kisame said. "Why are you keeping up the "Tobi" act?"

"Because Tobi feels like it." Hinata snorted at the frustrated look that crossed over Kisame's face.

"Does it matter?" Hinata looked at the blue man.

"No, but it is annoying."

"Tobi doesn't care."

"Hey, Ino? How did the recruitment go?"

Ino and Deidara were sent to recruit followers. The ones they get would never be in the actual 10, but they would just do what the Akatsuki wants them to do in exchange for money and protection.

"We got about eight people in Kumogakure. and twelve in Kirigakure."

"Twelve?" Tobi took off his mask to reveil a shocked Madara.

"Seems like they really don't like the current Mizukage, un. They practially begged us to recruit them, un"

"What about you, Tenten?" They looked over at the weapon mistress.

"Kabuto still hasn't come out from under whatever rock he has been hiding under."

"He isn't as head strong as Orochimaru was. It will be much harder to keep track of him since he doesn't do anything out in the open," Kisame said.

"I could probably get something," Hinata said.

**"But you won't be looking for him."**

_"Why do you always interupt?"_

Zestu came out of the ground.

**"Do you have to ask this now?"**

_"I'm just saying, it is so rude."_

"Zetsu," Itachi said loudly to get the arguing plants attention.

**"Right,****" **he said.** "Pein-sama wants all eight of you in his office. He has a mission for you guys."**

"Okay," Ino said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Madara added.

_"Anytime,"_ he said cheerfully.

**"You are too cheerful."**

_"And you are Emo."_

**"Hey! Don't compare me to Sasuke!"**

Itachi smirked as Zetsu left. "My little brother has quite a reputation if Zetsu is refering to him."

"I wonder what is going on with them?" Sakura looked intrigued.

"Who knows?" Tenten said.

"Who cares?" Hinata added.

They laughed and headed to Pein's office.

**(**)(**)BEWARE THE MIGHTY KIRBYS (**)(**)**

"Naruto!" Sarutobi Konohamaru ran up to the blonde genin. "You going to enter the chunnin exams with me and Moigi-chan?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe Tsunade-Baa-chan is makeing me do this. I probably did more than some ANBU, and yet she is still making me take the exams?"

"Oh well, but at least you aren't going to be thrown onto some random team." Konohamaru had a point. Udon became a chuunin during the last exam, so Tsunade put Naruto on their team. "Yeah...at least I will finally catch up to the others."

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba rode up on Akamaru's back. "You're gonna compete next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Tsunade is making me an examiner, like Shikamaru." Kiba shocked everyone by becoming a jonin before Shino. Lee, Shino and Choji were the only chuunin left.

"Nice," Naruto said.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later," Konohamaru turned to go. "I have to go meet Moigi. Were going out tonight."

"Okay."

"Tell Moigi that the three of us are meeting at training ground seven tomorrow to train."

"Okay, Naruto."

He ran off, and Naruto chuckled. "They are a cute couple."

"Yeah...cute."

Kiba fell silent and Naruto realized what happened. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"For what," Kiba asked.

"For bringing it up. For not bringing her back."

"It's not your fault. She chose it."

"Yeah. I know, but I still feel guilty."

"I know what you mean."

They both recalled what happened when Naruto came back from a patrol during a mission two years ago.

**(**)FLASHBACK(**)**

Naruto stood in shock for fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what just happened. When he finially realized where he was, he ran off torward the check point he was headed for.

**(**)KIRBY BREAK!!!!!!! (CUZ PAGE BREAKS JUST AREN'T COOL ENOUGH)  
**

Kiba looked up to see Naruto running torward him. "You know, you shouldn't come back early. It defeats the perpous of patroling. You weren't due back for two days. Did you get scared or...what's wrong?" He noticed his eyes were red, and he looked exausted, like he was running for several days strait. He was about one hundred meters away from where Kiba was standing when he collapsed. "Naruto!" Kiba ran over to him as Shikamaru and Neji came out of the small cottage they were using as a checkpoint.

"What happened?" They ran to help Kiba get Naruto into the building.

"I have no clue. He looked exausted and he just collapsed." They got him in on the couch.

Neji had his byakugan activated. "He is lucky he didn't lose control. He was tapping into the foxes chakra to keep moving."

Shikamaru frowned. "It doesn't look like he was in a fight. He doesn't have a scratch on him."

Kiba took his weapon pouch and opened it. "Then why is he almost out of senbon?"

"No clue."

"Why don't you ask him?" Neji pointed to the now stirring boy.

"What happened?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"I was being followed."

"So you ran back here!?" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up!" Kiba instantly fell silent. None of them had heard Naruto talk like that.

"Did they follow you here?"

"No, once I confronted them, they left."

"Who was it?"

"Akatsuki. Two of them. They had started following me one day into my patrol."

"Which two was it?"

"Tobi, the one with the orange mask."

"And?" Kiba stared at him but the blonde didn't answer, which annoyed Kiba. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Hinata."

"What?" Kiba froze.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Shikamaru sat down and Neji leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"She was the other one." He said that quietly, unable to meet Kiba's eyes.

"It couldn't have been," Kiba sounded pleading, and the other three could tell he was in shock. "It had to be someone who looked like her."

"With her eyes?" Naruto felt horrible about it but he knew it was her. "It was Hinata."

"Then we need to help her. She is obviously being held against her w-"

"She said it was her decision."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru's heart stopped.

"She was wearing the cloak and I think I saw a ring."

"No!" Everyone looked at Neji in shock. "Hinata-sama would never do that. She wouldn't betray her village."

"She did…there was a slash though her Hitai-ate."

Neji's arguments fell silent. None of them spoke.

Finally, Shikamaru broke the silance. "If Hinata is in the Akatsuki…" He didn't finish as the terrible realization washed over all of them.

"Why…"

They were silent again.

"I don't know. Everybody get packed. Were headed back tomorrow morning."

"Why not send a message to Tsunade? We aren't supposed to leave until next week," Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"This is the type of thing you need to say face to face, and I am not going to send anyone out alone to tell her, especially with the possibility the Akatsuki still being in the area."

**(**)END FLASHBACK(**)**

When they got back, Tsunade didn't know what to say. After thinking it over, she changed only Hinata's status to a S-class Missing Nin. She didn't have proof that the others were with her, so they would still get the benifit of the doubt, but deep down she knew that they were together. What she didn't know, but wanted to know, was why they left in the first place.

They started walking. "Who else is assigned as examiners?"

"Iruka, of course, Genma, Raido, Anko...oh, and Neji is one as well."

"What? No fair! If it is anything like the first one then he would instantly be able to catch the people 'breaking the rules' because of his Byakugan."

"He's not alloud to use it."

"Oh...ok."

Kiba laughed.

Naruto fell silent.

"What's up?" Kiba noticed his mood changed.

"I will pass this time. I will. I need to become Hokage. I know I can do something if I do."

"Do something about what?"

"The girls."

Kiba fell silent. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

**I know it's a lame ending, but I ran out of stuff to put in this chapter that won't make it two chapters long, and I am trying to do faster updates.**

** I rushed over the description of the girls but I think I gave enough info for you to get the basic idea. And for those who don't think there is enough, I am going to ask my roommate to draw them for me. She is amazing when it comes to drawing Anime. You should check her out at efrondarabbit . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS GREATLY APPREICIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**FBG  
**

* * *


	13. A New Mission

**Hi everybody!!!**

**Sorry I am a day late. I had a really rough day yesterday. Anyway, I didn't add too much but i added a little.**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

"I thought you wanted us to take a few days off?" Hinata smirked. She knew Pein would do this. There is no such thing as a "day off."

"This just came up," Pein said. "In exactly five days, the chuunin exam will be taking place in Konoha. There is word that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be participating. There is also a rumor that Kabuto might make an appearence."

"Lemme guess, you want us to capture the Kyuubi and kill Kabuto, right?" Kisame said.

Pein nodded

"But why is there eight of us here? We normally work in 2 man squads."

"You will all be assigned to different things. Itachi, your mission is still the same. Sakura will be with you this time."

"Hai," Itachi said. Sakura looked at him. "We will be capturing the Kyuubi." Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Tobi and Hinata, you two will deal with Kabuto, if he shows. If not you will support the other six. You will be using your Byakugan for most of the time so watch your chakra."

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Tobi will be a good boy." Hinata giggled.

Pein ignored the last comment and moved on. Deidara, Ino, Kisame, and Tenten, you will split into your pairs and will patrol half the village each. You must not be seen. No one can know that Akatsuki is there until it is too late."

"Understood," they all said.

"You leave in exactly 3 days. Be prepared." He turned to Hinata. "Save your chakra." She nodded. "Dismissed."

"Hai," they all said as they walked out.

They walked back to the main room. Hinata turned to the others. "Anybody want to train?"

"Tobi thought Hinata-chan was supposed to reserve her chakra?"

"I'll be fine. I have a fairly large chakra reserve."

"I'm in," Tenten announced.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"Me three," Ino finished.

The guys just shrugged and followed their girlfriends out to the training areas. Tenten moved over to Kisame. Ino stood by Deidara. Sakura stuck with Itachi. Hinata was by Tobi.

"Let's go Ten," Kisame said. The others jumped into the trees.

Sakura pulled out a kunai with a seal on it. She threw it at the ground. "Begin." The kunai bursted into Sakura petals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)." Tenten leaped into the air and landed on top of the now lake training ground. When she landed her eyes were red with a black yin yang.

Kisame began making hand signs at amazing speeds. Tenten matched them all.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)!"

Two giant water dragons. They collided causing a giant wave to splash out in all directions.

Kisame then grabbed Samehada and swung at Tenten. Faster than anybody could see, she summoned a large, old looking Claymore (A large 6 foot sword (google it) that is not common in Japan but I dont care. She is a weapons master so she should have more than japanese weapons). She met Kisame in the middle of the clearing, with a loud clang. She spun around and swung for his waist but he blocked it.

They continued to fight until finally the others got annoyed. They were evenly matched. This fight was going nowhere.

"Enough!" Sakura said. She jumped down to the clearing (still covered in water). "Our turn now."

Itachi nodded and jumped down as Kisame caused the water to disappear.

Sakura faced him as Tenten pulled out a senbon with a seal on it. She threw it in between the Uchiha and the Haruno. It exploded and Tenten shouted, "begin!"

* * *

**Again I am sorry it is not alot. The rest will come with the next chapter. I cannot guarentee when it will be up but it will be sometime soon (I hope.)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO PLEASE R&R**

**Katya Cea Caesura  
**


	14. FIGHTS FIGHTS FIGHTS

**I'm baaaaaack.**

**Sorry it took so long to update cut my life has been crazy. I finish my first year of college and didn't do so well. Now I am taking summer courses at a community college. **

**Lets get right to the story...  
**

* * *

"Begin"

Neither Sakura nor Itachi made a move. Itachi's eyes turned red as he activated the Sharingan. Sakura's pupils turned pink as she activated the Kahengan.

Ino sighed. "This is going to be a long match."

Hinata had her Byakugan activated. "Yeah," she said. "Right now they are fighting with genjutsu. Just like they do all the time."

Down on the field, Sakura and Itachi were sending genjutsu after genjutsu at each other. Every time one was sent, the other turned it in their own favor.

"I think they are getting annoyed with us," Itachi said.

"So?" Sakura didn't care.

"We should probably move to physical attacks."

"Fine," Sakura sighed. She did a few hand seals hit the ground with her hand. "_**Haeru!**_" (grow) When she brought her hand back up she brought a vine with her. All along the vine was inch long thorns. Then she jumped at Itachi swinging the vine like a whip. He dodged the whip and threw several kunai at her. She swung the whip and caught the kunai through the holes. One more swing and she sent the kunai back at Itachi. One hit its target. Then Itachi dissolved into a bunch of crows.

Sakura couldn't see Itachi, so she made a seal and a sakura petals appeared around her. She threw her arms out and the petals flew out in all directions, cutting through everything. Itachi leapt up, out of the swarm of petals and landed next to Sakura. Then they switched to Taijutsu. This went on for another twenty minutes until Ino said, "enough."

"Our turn." She and Deidara jumped down as Itachi and Sakura took their place.

"Begin," Tenten announced as a senbon hit the ground.

Ino jumped away as a bomb went off. Deidara was already on the bird. Ino looked around and activated her Yureigan. "Kira?"

A little girl walked out. _'Zenrei-sama?'_

"Ready?"

'_Hai, Zenrei-sama.'_

"_**Kitsunetsuki!" **_(Spirit Possession) Ino left her body.

'_Kira, jump up the trees and throw a kunai with a paper bomb at the bird!'_

"Hai." She leapt up and threw the kunai which landed in the bird. Then she leapt to the ground as the bird exploded.

She landed and Deidara landed in front of her smiling.

"That was some nice art, un."

Then he suddenly went stiff. "Thank you," Ino said through Deidara as she grabbed a Kunai that Kira held out to her. "I win again," she said as she held the kunai to Deidara's throat.

"That was fast," Hinata said as Ino returned to her body.

"I have been working with Kira and training her."

"Good job, un." Deidara gave her a quick kiss and they vacated.

"Our turn," Hinata said cheerfully. "Who do I get?"

"Tobi wants to play! Tobi is going to be Tobi for several days and wants to work on fighting as Tobi."

"Okie Dokie."

Hinata jumped down followed by Tobi.

"Ready?"

"Tobi is but is Nata-chan ready?"

"Yup._** Byakugan**_!"

"Begin!"

"_**Hakke Kusho!" **_(Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)

Tobi didn't move. The wave of chakra just passed through him.

"Nata-chan can do better than that."

"Shut it, Tobi."

Then Tobi leapt into the air and sent a rain of senbon down on her.

"_**Hakkesho Kaiten!" **_(Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin) All the senbon were deflected.

"Tobi can do better too." Hinata smirked.

"Tobi agrees._** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ (Shadow clone jutsu)

Eight clones surrounded hinata.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." **_(Fire style: Fire ball jutsu.)

"Shimmatta!" Hinata jumped into the air to dodge the fire. In midair she started spinning. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" She eliminated all seven of the clones.

She landed and faced Tobi.

"Did Tobi do better that time?"

"Much better." Hinata was breathing heavily and Tobi noticed.

"Tobi thinks we should stop. Nata-chan needs to save her chakra."

"I'm fine. Lets keep going."

"Tobi really thinks Hinata-chan should stop."

"No. I already said I'm fin-"

"Hinata! We are stopping." Tobi was gone and the mask was off. Hinata knew not to argue. Instead she glared at Madara who walked up to her.

"You need to save your chakra. If you overdo it now there will be problems later. Save it for Konoha."

"**Besides, Pein would like to see you all.**" Zetsu appeared out of the ground.

"_Again with the interrupting._"

"**You just interrupted me. I was going to tell them why."**

"_But I want to tell them._"

"**Pein told me to tell them."**

"_Us."_

"ZETSU!"

"**Gomen."**

"_Gomen. He has more information for you eight."_

"**He didn't tell me anything else."**

"_US!"_

"Alright." Itachi said and the eight of them left for Pein's office as Zetsu got into another argument.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to get something to you guys. Just to verify, when Hinata asks "Who do I get?" she is referring to Tobi and  
Madara**.

**Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and hopefully that will change. Please, please, please R&R. Thank you to all my loyal fans who have stuck with me through my spontaneous hiatuses.**

_**KC**_


	15. Mission Changing

**I'm back. This was probably the shortest break in a long time. Hopefully things are changing.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE.  
**

* * *

"Enter"

The eight of them walked into the office. There was a girl in there with Pein. She had blue hair with a flower in it and her lower lip was pierced. She was also wearing Akatsuki robes.

"You're back, un?"

"Yes. I received new information about Kabuto. Apparently he…" She stopped, noticing the girls. "Who are the new ones?"

"They are are new recruits: Uchiha Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Hana Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"An Uchiha, and a Hyuuga? Very nice. I am Konan. I 'left' the Akatsuki to do some outside research. I couldn't afford to be called back to seal a beast. I never expected Pein to find four new members so quickly."

"It was a lucky coincidence."

"Anyway, about Kabuto?" Itachi asked.

"Right. He is actually in Kumo right now."

"Then do you still want me and Tobi in Konoha?" Hinata asked Pein.

"Yes. I will go to take care of Kabuto myself."

"If Tobi may ask, why is Tobi and Hinata-chan going to Konoha still? Is eight Akatsuki members necessary to take the Kyuubi? Won't there be too many?"

"Security is going to be tight in Konoha. This is the first time they are hosting the Chuunin Exams since the escapade resulting in the death of the Sandaime. It will require all of you to get into Konoha. Itachi and Sakura will be in charge of getting the Kyuubi. The others will be keeping everyone else out of their way."

"Hai."

"Any information on who we might be dealing with?" Tenten asked.

"We have a list of some of the examiners and competitors." He handed it to Tenten. "I was hoping you four girls and Itachi can give us a background on them, being exKonoha Shinobi."

Tenten looked at the first name on the list. "Umino Iruka."

"He is a chuunin." Sakura said. "He isn't anything special. He doesnt have a Kekkei Genkai."

"Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo."

"They aren't anything special separate," Ino said. "Put them together and they are a formidable team."

"Mitarashi Anko."

"She is a nutcase." Ino said.

"She is very strong and powerful. She also has a cursed seal so she has alot of chakra." Tenten said.

"Her first Sensei was Orochimaru." Itachi added.

"Morino Ibiki."

"Another nutcase." Ino shouted causing Hinata to hit her.

"He is a torture expert." Itachi said. "Unless you have been subjected to interrogation by him there is no way of knowing how. What I do know is that he can torture someone without actually subjecting them to physical torture."

"Inuzuka Kiba.".

"He is strong. His dog is Akamaru. He was my teammate." Hinata got really quiet at the end. "I will prove I can do more than make a good Bentou." Madara squeezed her hand.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Lazy and thinks everything is troublesome. He is an excellent Strategist," Ino told them. "He always carried mine and Choji's weight on top of his own."

"Sai."

"He is really powerful," Sakura said. "He fights with ink. He was a member of a special branch of the ANBU know as root. He has no emotion. Last time I saw him he was studying how to be normal."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"He is a prodigy. He possesses the Byakugan. If he faces us we might be in for trouble."

"If push comes to shove I have a weapon against him, but I would rather not use it." Hinata said. There was reluctance in her voice.

"What is the weapon?" Pein looked intrigued.

"I am a member of the main branch, he is a member of the side branch. We have methods of keeping the side branch in line." The way she said the last part told Pein she wasn't going to say anymore.

"Thats it for the examiners. Naruto's teammates are Mogei and Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"They are both push overs," Sakura said.

"The rest of Konoha's genin are-" "All push overs," Ino interuppted.

"There is one person we might have to worry about..."

"Who?" Kisame asked.

Tenten looked at Hinata. "Hyuuga Hanabi." Hinata's face darkened.

"A Hyuuga?" Kisame was confused. Didn't they have a weapon against Hyuugas.

"Can you do this?" Sakura looked at Hinata, worried.

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

"Come on Onee-chan." The sneer in her voice was undeniable.

Hinata got into the jyuuken stance. Her body was sore and she was bleeding. Her father was sitting at the side of the courtyard, stoic as ever. It was like he wasn't watching one of his daughters beating his other daughter down. Hanabi stood across from Hinata. She wasn't even breathing heavily. Her petite body had no marks, not even a blemish.

Hinata saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw her cousin Neji kneeling at the edge of the courtyard. She glance back just in time for Hanabi's hand to make contact with her chest. Then everything went black.

Hinata would wake up later to be summoned to a meeting where she would be told that she was no longer the heir. Hinata considered herself lucky that she didn't get the curse seal. Later she learned that the only reason she didn't was because Tsunade told the elders that they were not aloud to do that due to the fact that it would probably kill her. Apparently Hanabi threw a fit when she found out that Hinata was not going to get the seal. Since then Hanabi made sure to rub the fact that she was the heir, and not Hinata, in Hinata's face at every chance she got. As far as Hinata was concerned, Hanabi was no longer her sister.

"Hinata?"

"Nata-chan?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked around. She had forgotten everyone was still there. "Oh, sorry. What was the question?"

"Can you do this," Sakura repeated.

"Hai," Hinata said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to leave now. You are to scope out the area, and try to get in as the other village's competitors are entering. If you can infiltrate the village try to disguise yourselves. I expect you gone within the hour."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**I don't really like the end of the chapter but I had no clue how to end it. **

**Please R&R...please, please, please, please, please. If you do you get a cookie.**

**KC**


End file.
